Teardrops On Utau's Guitar Songfic
by MyMangaStyle333
Summary: A songfic oneshot about how Utau sees the Amuto situation. STILL AMUTO. I ONLY WRITE FOR THEM.


**.:Teardrops On Utau's Guitar:.**

**Shugo Chara Songfic, Oneshot. **

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I need everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

"Ikutooooo!" Utau sqealed running down one of the many hallways in the company Easter's building.

She stops. She sees Ikuto staring at his humpty key, as if it could bring the one he really wants and loves to him. He notices her there, and gives her a look and stares back at the key again.

She just smiles and says softly: "Ne-nevermind, I'll come back later."

"Wait."

She turns her violet eyes to him yearningly maybe he finally wants us to be more then siblings-

"What kind of chocolates should I get for Amu?"

The glisten in her eyes darkened, he pulled out at a chocolate factory magazine from underneath him, made especially for the holiday thats coming up. Valentine's Day.

"Who cares about that Amu? Why don't you just get me your little sis some chocolate Ikuto?" She said hoping that by some desperate twist of fate maybe he would answer kindly to her. Instead he flipped some more pages and saw some chocolates in the shapes of kitties. He smirked.

"I bet Amu would love these."

Utau flinched.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

"I-Ikuto," Utau said hating every word "She w-will definitely like the kitty chocolates. They will remind her of you..."

Ikuto looked up surprised, and then said with a smile to her: "Thank you, Utau. I'm going to buy some now! Tommorrow night I'll surprise the little strawberry."

And with that he was off, using his character change to have catlike reflexes to go get the little pink-headed girl some chocolates.

As soon as she couldnt see his figure in the darkness anymore, she dropped down to the floor tears streaming down her face.

"Why?" she cried softly. "Why is it always her? What does she have that I dont have?!"

Her eyes were getting swollen with all of the crying, but she couldnt help it. She loved Ikuto, loved him so much. And for him to be taken away by some little girl who in looks was so inferior it killed her. (A/N I THINK AMU IS MUCH PRETTIER BUT IT GOES WITH STORY) Everytime he mentioned her name her heart broke again. Her charas were concerned, but she brushed them off and went to her room and fell asleep, with fresh tears staining her pillow.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

"Utau."

Ikuto grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

The unlocked from thier kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"Ikuto."

Ikuto put his face much closer to hers and said

"Utau I lov-"

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

Utau jumped out of her bed.

'Just another dream...' she thought. Its too early to cry she told her self. I will get ready, look great, and go and see him. Today is valentines day after all.

She got ready, and dashed to his room. She opened it, it was empty. She found a small note. She read the scribbled words defintely Ikuto's writing.

'Utau, I'm going to be out all day preparing for my meeting with my strawberry. Ill see you later! -Ikuto'

She crumpled the note with her fist and ran out of the Easter building.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

Utau found herself at the chocolate shop where Ikuto said he was going to get Amu a gift. She looked around in the store, and Ikuto wasnt there. So she took a stroll around the mall, to see if maybe he had came at all. And she found him all right. He was grabbing ahold of that little girl, and her face was bright red.

"I-Ikuto!! Let me go you pervert!!" Amu cried out protesting and struggling to get away from his grip.

Ikuto was walking in the mall when he found Amu by herself looking at some girly clothes.

"I dont know what I was thinking! I was just looking-"

Ikuto while holding her with one arm around her waist picked up the frilly pink dress she had been checking out.

"You seemed pretty interested in it Amu, do you want this?" He said smirking

"N-No! Why would I want something that frilly and pink and-"

He let go of her and pushed her into a dressing room throwing the dress to her.

"Try it on."

"NO!"

"Comon, for me?"

Amu blushed. "..Fine."

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Utau stood in the background of people and Ikuto as it took her a few minutes to get it on. Amu slowly opened the dressing room door and said stammering

"He-Here, see? I-I cant wear these clothes.."

Even from as far away as Utau was she could see the red in Amu's childish face. Ikuto went to the clerk and said pointing at Amu.

"I want that please."

"No!! I wont ever wear this this isnt my character-"

"No, it isnt the character that you put on at school. Inside you really want to wear that girly stuff right? Thats why you have Ran right?"

Her three charas had been floating there watching the whole scene and were blushing too.

"Besides" Ikuto went far too close to Amu's face then Utau would have liked. "You look beautiful."

Utau eyes bulged. She felt like she was about to die, Ikuto had just called someone else beautiful. He has never said those words to me in my life, and she gets them?

Before Amu could reach her senses and come up with a response the clerk cut in "It will be 30 dollars please"

Amu grabbed Ikuto's arm "No! Thats way too much! I dont need it!"

"I want to get it for you."

Amu couldnt think of anything to say, and neither could the still spying Utau.

He payed the clerk and said to Amu putting his arm around her: "Comon Amu its getting late, I'll talk you home."

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

Utau followed them as they chatted, Amu usually not finding the right words, and Ikuto cleverly replying which made Amu more flustered. They finally got to her house and Ikuto picked her up and jumped up to her balcony. He sat her down and said:

"You know Amu, you should wear pink more often. It suits you."

Amu blushed and instinctively pulled away from Ikuto saying stubbornly

"No, it doesnt suit me!"

Ikuto laughed softly and said holding out a box of chocolates

"Happy Valentines Day Amu-koi."

Amu jumped at her name being used like that. She couldnt find any words she was freaking out in her mind not knowing what to do.

Utau...she couldnt believe what she was hearing. 'Amu-koi'? No...this isnt happening...But she couldnt leave she needed to know what Ikuto was planning to do next.

"Go on try one." He said handing her the box.

"Omg!! So cute!! Kitties!" Amu exclaimed and without realizing it she ran and hugged Ikuto and said happily:

"Thank you Ikuto!"

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into.._

Ikuto a little stunned at her boldness smiled and said playfully:

"Im glad you like it Amu-koi"

Amu realized what she did and she got off him and said trying to hide her embarressment

"I-I'm going to try one! And see if they are just as good as they are cute." Trying to put on her 'Cool and Spicy' act.

She ate one and her eyes gleamed.

"Ikuto this is delicious!!"

He got an idea, not knowing they had a follower.

"Can I try one?"

Amu looked at him and smiled:

"Sure" putting the box towards him.

He grabbed her into a passionate kiss holding her there.

Utau's face flushed. She wished she could switch bodies with Amu right now, she desperately did. She felt as if her heart had been torn out and ripped to shreds by Ikuto's hands.

He finally let go and they gazed at eachother.

"Your right, it was delicious."

Utau couldnt handle anymore. She ran off unnoticed and dashed into her bed. She didnt wake up until late afternoon the next day. Her manager was yelling at her about missed apointments and interviews but she didnt hear her, all she could keep thinking about was the horrible events that had happened yesterday.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she bumped into the heart breaker himself.

"Oi, Utau watch your step."

Utau couldnt stop staring at him.

"Hai"

She finally got out.

She darted past him not even wanting to see his face but before she could get away he said.

"Utau thank you for your opinion. Amu really liked them."

Utau holding back her tears as best as she could put on a small smile

"Yeah, no problem."

She walked off, broken, the tears were never ending, and heart was too torn to mend. Utau, a wounded butterfly, trying to fly with its tear drenched wings.


End file.
